Centaur
Playing a major role in the Sun Rain universe, a Centaur, also sometimes called an astronaut, is an elite soldier that is more mobile than standard infantry. Overview Being deployed first in the year 2090 in response to advanced firearm power, Centaurs utilize autonomous Castle Armor. When the armor is occupied, it is fully controlled by the Centaur, providing protection through a printed, regenerative armor exterior. Centaurs out of their Castle Armor are more agile and able to turn quicker, and their Castle Armor will defend the Centaur. Centaurs use ziplines and Gale Turbines on their armor to maneuver in combat. Along with this, Centaurs utilize slides, kicks, and punches with great effect when traversing quickly with air power. 33 years in multi-planetary use has demonstrated that they are a firmly established class of soldier with a sizable history, and an irreplaceable unit in combat until proven otherwise. Equipment Centaurs are trained in use of any weapons that they are likely to come across in battles as a scavenger; sometimes dropping a weapon and picking up another one in their immediate vicinity to continue firing. However, the Centaur's main method of movement is the Gale Turbine. Starting off with a weak push and rapidly reaching its terminal velocity of 24 feet per second, or 16 miles per hour; humans can run 30 miles per hour on average. It can be used once every 4 seconds, due to built-in functions to prevent dangerous overheating. Using the high speed generated by the Gale Turbine, Centaurs can run much quicker, slide with great speed, and use their speed as a weapon in melee attacks with slides, kicks, and punches. Lightweight and equipped to the shoulders, the Gale Turbine can be used around 150 times to the max and overheating it before needing to refuel at a fuel robot. Variants of Centaur Centaur Types * Centaur Paratrooper (Standard): Balanced trooper. Deployed from Zeppelins. * Centaur Runner: Lightly armored, faster. * Centaur Juggernaut: More armor, slower. Special * Centaur Sun Ops: Resistant to extreme temperatures and gamma weapons. Slightly slower. * Centaur Eel: Resistant to No. 6 OH grenades and electricity. Slightly slower. Variants of Castle Armor There are several variants of the Castle Armor used by Centaurs. Castle Armor slows down the Centaur and increases their firepower when inhabited. Otherwise, it will follow and defend its Centaur. Castle Armor comes with a built in weapon associated with each model, but is able to be changed at a Castle Munitions Robot. Castle Armor Models * Anchor (Standard): Balanced armor. * Carthage: Lightly armored, faster. * Bastion: Heavily armored, slower. Special * Obsidian: Quick, flamethrower. Typically used by Centaur Sun Ops. * Dagger: Quick, electricthrower. Typically used by Centaur Eels. Castle Armor Weapons * RGM 88C: Automatic with a high rate of fire and moderate damage against Castle Armor. * VB-M2091 Guideline: Accurate and powerful with a steady rate of fire. * Trident BM-2: Rotary chaingun with 3 barrels and a devastating rate of fire. * S-ROW Metford Mk. 4: Explosive rounds with a high damage and a moderate-slow rate of fire. Special * UUS-63 Amulet: Flamethrower. * Sinner HS-2: Electricthrower.